psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Evangelism
Evangelism is a form of persuasive communication and refers to the practice of relaying information about a particular set of beliefs to others who do not hold those beliefs. The term is often used in reference to Christianity, where the scriptures often describe "evangelism" as "spreading the Gospel". Christians who specialise in evangelism are known as evangelists whether they are in their home communities or acting as missionaries in the field. Some Christian traditions consider evangelists to be in a leadership position; they may be found preaching to large meetings or in governance roles. Christian groups who actively encourage evangelism are sometimes known as evangelistic or evangelist. The communication of Christian faith to new geographical areas and cultures is often referred to as evangelization, or specifically, world evangelization. Etymology The word evangelist comes from the Koine Greek word (transliterated as "euangelion") via Latin "Evangelium", as used in the canonical titles of the four Gospels, authored by Matthew, Mark, Luke, and John (also known as the Four Evangelists). The Greek word originally meant a reward for good news given to the messenger ( = "good", = "I bring a message"; the word angel is of the same root) and later "good news". The verb form of euangelion, euangelizo (transliterated "evangelism"), was used rarely in Greek literature outside the New Testament, making its meaning more difficult to ascertain. Parallel texts of the Gospels of Luke and Mark reveal a synonymous relationship between the verb euangelizo and a Greek verb "kerusso" which means "to proclaim"Bible as a Second Language, webpage, retrieved November 05, 2008. Our modern word "Gospel" comes from the Old English word "Godspell." In Old English, "god" with a long "o" meant "good," and "spell" meant "word" (we carry this meaning also in our word "spelling"). So in other words, "Godspell" meant "good word," specifically the good tidings concerning Jesus Christ. Proselytism While evangelism is usually regarded as converting non-Christians to Christianity, this is not always the proper usage of the word. If converting to Christianity includes services or material benefits it is called proselytism. Catholic missionary work in Russia is commonly seen as evangelism, not proselytism. Archbishop Kondrusiewicz openly stated "that proselytism is absolutely unacceptable and cannot constitute a strategy for the development of our structures either in Russia or in any other country in the world." Especially regarding claims by Orthodox church that spreading the faith and receiving converts amounts to proselytism Catholic church CDF issued document called "Doctrinal Note on some aspects of evangelisation" http://www.catholic-ew.org.uk/PDF%27s/evangelisation_note_english_141207.pdf which states that evangelism is "an inalienable right and duty, an expression of religious liberty ...", document added that "The incorporation of new members into the Church is not the expansion of a power group, but rather entrance into the network of friendship with Christ which connects heaven and earth, different continents and age. It is entrance into the gift of communion with Christ ...." Origin According to the Christian Bible, during his last days on earth Jesus commanded his disciples as follows: Other translations render the phrase “make disciples of all nations” in the above quotation as “teach all nations.” Jesus is also quoted in the Gospel of Mark saying These are two main passages of the New Testament from God that commands everyone who believes in Christ to preach the gospel. Old tools Many of the normal tools for bringing about attitude change have been used in this cause. See: *Rhetoric Modern methods Dramas such as "Heaven's Gates, Hell's Flames" have gained enormous popularity since the 1980s. These dramas typically depict fictional characters who die and learn whether they will go to heaven or hell. Other entertainment-based Christian evangelism events include sporting exhibitions, wherein professional athletes entertain crowds. At some point a gospel presentation is usually given. In the 1970s, The Power Team spawned an entire genre of Christian entertainment based on strong-man exploits mixed with a Christian message and usually accompanied by an opportunity to respond with a prayer for salvation. The Christian music industry has also played a significant role in modern evangelism. Rock (and other genres) concerts in which the artist(s) exhort non-believing attendees to pray a prayer for salvation have become common, and just as common are concerts that are focused on activity not necessarily on prayer and conversion, thus forming an environment that is not driven by conversion, but instead relaying of a message. Evangelists Sometimes, the regular minister of a church is called a preacher in a way that other groups would typically use the term pastor. The evangelist in some churches is one that travels from town to town and from church to church, spreading the gospel of Jesus Christ. Many Christians of various theological perspectives would call themselves 'evangelists' because they are spreaders of the gospel. Many churches believe one of their major functions is to function as evangelists to spread the evangelist belief that Jesus is savior of humanity. The title of evangelist is often associated with those who lead large meetings like those of Billy Graham, possibly in tents or existing church buildings, or those who address the public in street corner preaching, which targets listeners who happen to pass nearby. It can also be done in small groups or even on a one-to-one basis, but actually it is simply one who spreads the gospel. Increasingly, the internet enables anyone to become an Internet evangelist, and resources such as Internet Evangelism Day exist to equip them. Missionary work The Bible urges believers to speak the gospel clearly, fearlessly, graciously, and respectfully whenever an opportunity presents itself (see Colossians 4:2-6, Ephesians 6:19-20, and I Peter 3:15). Throughout most of its history, Christianity has been spread evangelistically, though the extent of evangelism has varied significantly between Christian communities, denominations and significantly inflitrated by government. Evangelism, apologetics and apostolic ministry often go hand in hand. An ἀπόστολος (apostolos) is literally "one who goes" and refers to the missionary calling. Since missionaries often travel to areas or people groups where Jesus is not yet known, they frequently take on an evangelistic role. But the apostolic or missionary calling is not necessarily the same (and it is a misnomer and misinterpretation to equate them), as there are many who serve in missionary, church planting, and ministry development roles who have an apostolic calling or serve in an apostolic role but whose primary duty is not evangelism. See also * Catholic charismatics * Charismatic renewal * Evangelicalism * Evangelical Catholic * Internet evangelist * Missionary * Propoganda Islamic * Dawah * Islamic Missionary Activity Notes and references External links *outreach and evangelism tools and resources * International evangelism * Evangelical Christian Forums Category:Attitude change Category:Evangelists Category:Religious personnel Category:Persuasive communication